This invention relates to a thermoplastic polyurethane resin composition, especially to an elastic polyurethane resin composition which gives excellent smooth touch when used in the form of a film or sheet.
The elastic films, which have been so far applied to an excretion-treating material such as a paper diaper, have usually been composed of single resin of SBR (styrenebutadiene rubber), the mixed resin of SBR and thermoplastic polyurethane resin, or single resin of thermoplastic polyurethane. In addition to those resins, acid amide-type lubricants are blended in order to prevent a tacky adhesion.
However, those films almost lack pliability (high low-modulus), and stretching properly. Especially, when applied to the paper diaper for the children, the body is strongly by bound with those films. Accordingly, various means such as changing the construction of film blades or films are made to cover up the above-cited defects. Therefore, it has been desired to obtain fully satisfactory elastic films especially applied to the excretion-treating materials.